From The Ending to a New Beginning
by KnightAngel015
Summary: Redone ending of Twilight Princess, get incite to what Link and Midna are thinking and feeling and read the surprising twist at the end.  I didn't make the picture.


The battle was over, Ganon was dead. But instead of celebrating tears started to fill the hero's' eyes. Midna was gone, dead, and he wasn't able to save her. It wasn't right not only did he love her but she helped him save everyone in Hyrule and in the realm of Twilight and in doing so gave her life.

At first both Link and Midna only tolerated each other because they both had to rely upon the other to achieve their different goals. Along the way something he had never could've imagined happened. Somewhere along the way on the journey he took with her, he fell in love.

Throughout the time he spent with Midna he came to rely upon her more and more: Her smile made him feel at peace, her sarcasm made him unafraid of the obstacles he faced. And when he laid lifeless on the floor Midna gave him the energy and strength to get back up again. But most of all when she was by his side he felt as though all was right with the world. It wasn't the triforge that gave him the power to save Hyrule and the land of Twilight, it was Midna.

It was so gradual Link didn't even notice what he was feeling until the first time Midna got hurt. And after that he'd been too afraid to admit his feeling. She was a princess not only as the ruler of the twilight but in his eyes she was beautiful and there was no one better than her. And he was a farm boy in the land of the light, what could she see in him?

He couldn't imagine even now facing life without her yet here he was standing alone. He felt lifeless.

Link turned to leave and saw the four light spirits gathering on top of a hill in the distance. Link examined the sight a little longer to figure out what they were doing and took a few steps towards them. Suddenly he made out the outline of Midna. He couldn't believe his eyes, surely he was imagining it. Either way Link sprinted to the hill top while the spirits disappeared as quickly as they appeared but the shadow of Midna remained.

When Link reached the top Midna was there standing up but she looked far different from before. Probably returned to her normal state, before Zant put the curse on Midna that turned her into an imp, Link assumed. Either way she was stunning even more so beautiful then before. She was about the same height as Link only slightly taller. She had the same stunning reddish-orange colored eye- like a sunset- and her hair still the same bright orange just much longer, a little past her shoulders. She wore a long hooded cloak with the hood up, it had bright blue symbols along the lower back. She also wore a long skirt that showed her long slender legs. Link was at a loss for words, stunned by her beauty.

"What? Say something!" She smiled. "Am I so beautiful now that you have no words left?" She laughed.

When she spoke it proved she was real. She was really back, Link quickly closed the distance and embraced her having found no words yet to say.

* * *

><p>Midna was shocked, he still cares, after all the things I've put him through he still cares. It warmed her heart but also saddened her. She knew what she had to do and him caring, even if it was only in the name of friendship, would be so much harder to do. It'd be so much easier if he hated her but she didn't have the heart to do it, she figured he'd hate her after she'd done it all the same. There was no point in ruining this moment. Their moment, she thought correcting herself in her head.<p>

She hear Link whisper softly into her ear, his voice full of emotion, "You have no idea how happy I am to see you." He laughed not sounding as his usual happy self but as though he'd just been crying. She squeezed her arms gently around him and rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry." She told him, and she was, for everything she sorry that she dragged him into all of this and that used him. Most of all she was sorry for what she hadn't even done yet she hated what she was going to do. But it has to be done, she kept reminding herself.

A moment later Zelda came up and Link and Midna separated and Zelda hugged her. Zelda smiled and pulled away from her, but somehow read the look on Midna's face and seemingly read her thoughts. Her face turned saddened, "I suppose it's time to say good-bye now then?" She asked. Midna didn't trust her voice and simply nodded in response. "I'll see you off then Midna, I'd like to get to say good-bye as you depart back to the Twilight." She said grabbing hold of Midna's hand.

Link quickly grabbed hold of her other hand and nodded. "Me too," he said his eyes never left Midna even when Zelda first arrived.

* * *

><p>Midna used the portal to get them to the Mirror of Twilight. Link kept thinking of what to say or do as she and Zelda talked. He was so deep in thought he didn't even know if he was being spoken to at all. Should he tell her what he felt for her? What would she say to that? It wasn't truly good-bye was it? The mirror would always be there.<p>

Then it hit him, Midna was the true ruler of Twilight. She could break the mirror just like she had told him before. That's what Zelda and Midna were acting so grim about. That's why this was good-bye! He saw a tiny shinny object heading towards the mirror out of the corner of his eye and ran up to Midna. The last words she got out were "Link I…." before he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

While he kissed her he could hardly hear the mirror break over the sound of fireworks going off in his head as she kissed him back. When they opened their eyes they were in the Twilight and off in the distance the marking of the mirror were gone. Link couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, I hope you enjoyed the story tell me what you think by reviewing or you could send me a PM. I only planned on doing a one-shot but if enough people want me to try and continue the story I might be convinced to. I just have no idea where it would lead.<strong>

** I'm fairly new at writing fanfiction I have one other story started that has 3 chapters and I'm currently typing the 4th one up. It's a story of Link and Sheik, Sheik is his own person in that story and not Zelda and yes he is a male. Don't hate, if you don't like it I won't force you to read it I just wanted to make the people who read this that might also be interested in that story aware that I'm writing one. Please Review!**


End file.
